Hints and Tips for Beginners
Here are a number of tidbits that might not be obvious from the interface as well as tips for the new player. Traveling and Mapping *Tag the teleporter in each zone to unlock that porter (e.g. you can travel to that zone/porter using a travel stone). *A 1-month unlimited travel stone is very handy and will reduce how much time you spend managing what you carry with you Interface General * Check the upper left-hand corner of your screen when you log-in for Lucky Cards. You get two free packs of Lucky Cards a day. These allow you to win free (usually premium) items. * If you have multiple players, the only first player you log-in with each day is eligible for the Daily Bonus. * Check the Achievement icon on the top right-hand corner of the screen. Whenever you complete achievements you will recieve coin bonuses. * NOTE: iOS controls, screen layout & gameplay are different than pc-based play. Inventory *Stacks of items can be split by clicking the (*/**) icon. *You can split things in your shop bag also (only move what you need into your inventory) Items and Bag space management Bag space is very limited in this game, unless you buy or rent more bag space. Even people who have paid for all available bags have trouble managing inventory. This game can be played with only the free slots *Join a village as soon as you get to Ardent City for an extra page of vault space. ("house" storage) *Don't worry about collecting monster parts (tusks, quills, pelts, spider silk, etc) level 7 and below. You can buy these from the monster parts vendor in Ardent. Items *Travel stones work even if they are in your vault *Crafting tools can be sold and rebought for 1 gold if you are really stuck for a few extra slots. Just be sure you won't need them until you can unload and get to a tool vendor *Regular weapons often aren't worth picking up as they sell for only 10 gold. Be on the look out for higher quality weapons though, marked (+, ++, +++), esp +++ weapons. *Gnogmenting - allows you to combine 2 of the same type of armor or weapon. Use the gnogmenting station in Oak Valley or Ardent. You can pick the appearance, stats and feats/talent boosts. Quests *Click on an active quest icon, or go to the main menu to access your quests. You can view all your quests including completed quests. *The 2nd tab in the quest window is the bounties tab. By default it shows the bounties for your current zone. You can check which bounties you still need and see what bonus you can get from them. Controls KEYBOARD - Vital keyboard shortcuts * C = Character, View your stats and equipped items * K = Skills, View your skill levels and equip crafting & gathering tools and supplies * J = Journal, View your quest log * B = Book, Allows you to browse recipes you can make and recipes available at higher levels * M = Map, Toggle the map on and off * Home = Zoom in camera * Page Down = Zoom out camera MOUSE * Options > Village Animal Shopping List = Allows you to view what food your animals may request at your level and higher Map * Sidebar, Top to Bottom: World Map, Local Map, Toggle Map Transparency (you can only move the local map around the screen when the map is opaque) * Mouseover Portals in Local Map = View the level of the area beyond the portal Combat *Often (always?) seasonal content scales all players to the same level so you can join any your friends and so everyone can enjoy the content. *Energy. Special attacks (numbered keys) use energy, and your standard attack does not. The "`/~" key toggles auto attack, so if you don't have auto-attack selecting in the settings, you can still press it to start attacking a monster without using an energy attack. Party *A party can be up to 6 people. *If you want to fight in an area at your level, it is advisable to form a party of at least 2, as 2 monsters at your level will easily overwhelm a solo player. *Loot can be picked up by any party member, so be sure to share, view loot before pick up, and communicate if there are things you are looking for. *To leave a party, click on your name in the party list (lower right corner), and then on the boot (top) to kick yourself from the party. *Be sure you can get back to a safe area before your party disbands. Movement *Jumping - physics are applied in V&H. I.e. once you are in the air, you can't change direction. If you are standing when you jump, you'll go straight up and straight down. If you are moving, you'll keep moving in that direction. Skills CRAFTING & GATHERING Start the Crafting and Gathering quests with Elba and Otto near the Four Heroes statues in Ethos Island. They will ask you to meet with master crafters and gatherers around the area to train. * Ethos Island: Wood, mining, cooking, smithing, carpentry + Gnogmenting (not part of the quests, but important!) * Lower Ethos Island: Fruit, fishing, tailoring * Cronk Island (swim to it from Ballycove Tidepools): Bugs * Briny Caverns: Mushrooms GARDENING AND RANCHING You can only start to develop your gardening and ranching skills once you have a house. The house will come with a garden and animal pen. Housing When you enter Ardent City from Lower Ethos Island, start the quest offered by a gentleman standing inside the portal. He will direct you to meet his relative in the villages. Find the orange portal and pick a village to join (some are limited to guild only). An established village will have crafting stations for you to use. You will encounter the quest NPC in the village. She will give you a housing permit. Pick any lot with a sign in front of it. If you want to move later, you can select any new lot in any village and pay 5000 gold and 20 copper ore, 20 iron ore and 20 pine. Gardening and Ranching *Watering your crops and feeding your animals is optional. They will still grow, but you will want to for the experience, and boost (shortened time or increased harvest) *Buy seeds by clicking on the sign by your garden Ranching sign There are a bunch of things that are not obvious in this interface. *Click "Buy animals" to buy not only animals, but your ranching tools. (Select "Ranching" tab) *Don't forget to click "Save changes" when moving animals between the kennel and the pen. *Newly purchased animals must be unpacked to your inventory, then placed in the kennel before being put in the pen (active). *Click on the sign to view your animals' level and how much longer they will be asleep. Other *Don't forget to visit the secret areas in Summer's Hollow and Oak Valley. The maps and the description in the achievements will give hints of where to find them. You might need wallaby boots. Also see: Tips